Chance Meeting
by BananaBabe903
Summary: Hinata stumbles into a cafe after her mission to see a hoard of fan girls... and a boy who resembles a shark. And sitting with him is...Sasuke? One-shot. Set in Shippuden, before Hebi is fully completed.


Hi guys! Here's a quick one-shot. No particular pairings. Thank you for reading!3

* * *

The snack shop was unusually quiet as Hinata tiptoed in and took a seat in a booth, opening up a menu.

"Can I get you something to drink?" a waitress approached her, notepad in hand.

"Um, just some water, please."

Hinata nervously played with her fingers and examined the rest of the restaurant. Kiba and Akamaru were going on a walk after their mission, and Shino was letting his bugs out to get some fresh air. Neither of them wanted to rest with her, which slightly frustrated her. They were teammates, right? And weren't teammates were supposed to stick by each other's side no matter what?

She sighed. Or perhaps she was merely being clingy. Maybe that's why Naruto didn't like her.

"Here's your water, miss." A stocky, burly man approached her and placed a glass of water in front of her.

"T-thank you," she smiled. "But uh, where has that other waitress gone to?"

The man huffed. "Apparently there's some pretty boy here that all the girls are staring at. That girl… she should be fired, but I'm short-handed on staff as it is. Oh well, I hope that kid leaves soon." The man left Hinata to wonder.

"Pretty boy?" she softly repeated. She wondered if maybe it was Kiba and he was back from walking Akamaru. Kiba wasn't bad looking, and he had a pretty nice smile—not as nice as Naruto's, of course, but still he was decent. Plus, he was a smooth talker and easy-going.

She stood up, and walked around, noticing a group of girls hiding behind a screen, giggling and obviously spying on someone.

As she walked past them she heard various conversation.

"Oh he's so cute-,"

"Gahh, there aren't boy around here like that-,"

"His friend is okay, but he has no chance against a hottie like that-,"

She walked towards the place they were staring at, to see two boys sitting in a booth, one dark-haired one with his back towards her, and another with chin-length silver hair and a goofy, crooked smile on his face. Was he the boy they were talking about? Or the average friend?

The silver-haired boy grinned toothily at her. Nope, she didn't see Kiba anymore. She should be heading back—

"Finally, a cutie!" the silver-haired boy proclaimed, eyeing Hinata. "What's your name, huh?"

His friend remained silent, and Hinata blushed, looking away. She was never good at talking with strangers, especially those of the male variation.

"Oh hey, Sasuke, she has the Konoha forehead proctor around her neck! She must be from Konohagakure like you!" the boy blurted.

"S-Sasuke?" Hinata widened her eyes in shock.

"Shut up, Suigetsu," a voice came from the other boy. He still didn't turn around, and Hinata didn't try to look at him. It was obviously Sasuke, now that the other boy, Suigetsu, had said so.

She could only see him from the back, but he wore a white shirt and a purple belt around his hips, like the one Orochimaru wore. His hair was jet black, and his skin a milky white.

Did that mean… he escaped Orochimaru?

Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from gasping. _Think Hinata… what would Naruto do_? She gripped the edge of her jacket. _Think, Hinata, _think.

She began walking past their table, but stopped, still not looking at Sasuke's face. "S-Sasuke_-kun_," she whispered.

Sasuke ignored her.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_," she repeated.

"Ehh, Sasuke? She seems like a friend of yours, calling you '_kun_' and whatnot. Plus, she's from the Hidden Leaf. Shouldn't you be saying hi?" Suigetsu mumbled. He smiled brightly at Hinata. "I'm Suigetsu. Sasuke's rude. Sorry. But ehh, what's your name?" He looked her up from head-to-toe.

"H-Hinata," she stuttered. "H-Hinata from the Hyuuga Clan."

"Oh, that means you have the Byakugan?" Suigetsu's eyes lit up. "Hey, Sasuke! Maybe we can recruit her instead of Karin, y'know, since they're both sensory ninjas. B'sides, this girl seems way less scary than Karin."

"Shut up, Suigetsu," Sasuke repeated.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hinata, leave."

Hinata clenched her fists tightly, beads of sweat on her forehead. What should she do? Should she try to get him to come back to Konoha? Did he get revenge on Itachi yet? Did he kill Orochimaru? And why was he traveling with this Suigetsu?

" S-Sasuke-_kun_," she began. "N-Naruto-_kun _he… he misses you. Come back. To Konoha. Please."

There was silence for several moments, when Sasuke replied, "I can't. I need to kill my brother, you know that, Hinata."

"S-Sasuke -_kun_."

"Go. Don't tell anyone you saw me here. It'd only make them mad. They'd blame you, for not stopping me. Naruto… Naruto wouldn't like you anymore. Whenever he saw you, he'd only see a traitor."

Hinata widened her eyes. A traitor? No, Naruto would never think of her like that! She wasn't strong enough… she didn't know Suigetsu's abilities and to fight in the middle of the restaurant—

"S-Sasuke-_ku-_,"

"Don't call me that."

"S-Sasuke-_kun_. We miss you." Without another word, Hinata continued walking, past Sasuke and Suigetsu, and out of the restaurant, tears filling her eyes.

She couldn't… she didn't even try to stop him. If Naruto and the others knew, then they would hate her. They would shun her, and call her a traitor.

"Oi! Hinata!" She spun around to see Kiba and Akamaru running towards her, Kiba waving his arms furiously and grinning from ear to ear. "_Hinata_!"

She waved one arm. "Hi, K-Kiba-_kun_!" she meekly called back.

She spun around to see Suigetsu and Sasuke walking in the opposite direction, their backs turned towards her.

"Hinata!" Kiba stopped a few feet in front of her. "How was your break? Good?"

She nodded once. "Mmm." She turned around again, to see Sasuke completely gone from her view.

It would've been nice, she thought. To see his face, one last time.

_Come back, Sasuke-kun. _

_We miss you._


End file.
